The Legendary Mira
by Unholy Fear
Summary: A retelling of Twilight Princess, but a WHOLE lot different.Please read the full summary in the first chapter. Tons of made up characters. Rated T for language and violence. Could possibly be changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

_Full Summary: Mira is just an average, 18 year old girl living in Ordon Village. But one day, she has a very odd dream starring a man named Link, who bears an odd resembelance to her. Shortly after that dream, reality itself is slowly morphing itself into the dream itself. Can Mira pull through all of the monsters, dungeons, villains, and perverts before Hyrule's fate is sealed? *A retelling of Twilight Princess with minor-no, scratch that-MAJOR changes.* This is my first attempt at something like this, so advice would be greatly appreciated! :D Please take note that there are going to be a LOT of OC's, so if you don't like that, just don't read it at all. Get it? Good._

The Legendary Mira

**Chapter 1**

Mira awoke with a jump, nearly propelling herself out of the comfy wool bed that lay underneath her. Her head was rattling, vision fuzzy. A terrible thirst nested in her dry throat. Breathing heavy and deep, she removed the golden yellow strands of hair from her beautiful face. Glancing upwards at the window in her house, a foray of sunlight flooded the room.

_What a weird dream._ Mira thought, rubbing her ocean blue eyes that were heavy with sleep. A lot of her dreams were rather odd, but none compared to the oddity of her most recent venture into the realm of sleep.

She had dreamed that she was a man named 'Link' and set out to save the continent that she currently lived in, Hyrule. What was odd though, was that this guy looked a LOT like her, and he even came from the same village, Ordon Village. The guy had been put through a lot of crap, but eventually he beat the bad guy and got the girl. _Why is that how it ALWAYS ends? Not everyone gets that lucky._

Shaking the thought off, Mira removed the sky blue blanket from her body and stepped onto the floor, the boards groaning under her weight. A cold chill swept over her body. It was the beginning of spring, the birds were chirping and flowers happily grew in the meadows. But it was no time to be wearing an extremely thin snow white night gown.

Ignoring the chill, she made her way down the wooden ladder that stood against the platform that held her soft bed. She landed with a thud, producing more groans from the floorboards. Casually opening a drawer, she removed a shiny glass bottle from the drawer. Mira dipped the bottle into a brown pot that was brimming with water with a _sploosh. _

Mira took a long drink, the cool liquid traveling down the desert that was her throat. The dryness in her throat ceased, and she thanked Nayru for creating the gift known as water. Popping the cork into the bottle, she placed it on the stone countertop for another time. But the pain quickly returned, forcing her into a harsh coughing spasm.

"Hey Mira!" a young voice echoed out to her eardrums. Mira jumped yet again, nearly dropping the bottle that was placed in her palm. _Oh great_ she thought angrily. Taking the water filled bottle with her, she scrambled up the two ladders that led the way to the third floor where the window was. The sunlight poured onto Mira's face, causing her to clench her eyelids shut.

Recovering from the sudden flash of light, she stared out the window to see three figures resembling boys. Mira leaned over onto the edge of the windowsill, her large breasts pressing against the cold wood. Placing the bottle next to her, she barked "What do you losers want?"

"For you to take your shirt off!" the tallest one responded eagerly. Mira instantly recognized it as Garret, the oldest child in the village, at the age of 19. Glaring, she gripped the water filled bottle and hurled it at him. A shatter broke the peace of the woods, and a yelp of pain emitted from Garret, his chocolate hair dripping with water and glass shards. Mira didn't care if that was one of her best bottles; it was funny as hell.

"That hurt!" Garret shouted angrily, wiping the water from his brown locks.

"That's what you get for being the perv that you are." Mira responded cockily, grinning at her remark. Oh how she loved screwing around with him.

"C'mon! There's something really sweet available at the shop!" the middle figure yelled up to her. It was Daz, Garret's younger brother. He was 15, but just as disgusting as his older brother. They both retained the dark brown hair of their parents, a color which Mira was rather fond of. The sun was starting to irritate her eyes, so she succumbed to their demands.

"Fine. Just let me get dressed." she yelled back, beginning to retreat back into the safety of her house. She could have sworn she heard Garret say "Can I watch!" but she merely ignored the idiotic baboon. Climbing back down the rickety ladders, she opened the small drawers that held her everyday clothing. It was nothing much, just a white shirt (that revealed a bit of cleavage that drove the pigs of Ordon insane) and a blue mid thigh skirt (which was just screaming 'stare at my butt')

Removing the snow white gown, Mira slipped a bra over her bosom and then the shirt over top. More undergarments, then the small skirt. She slipped two pieces of white wool on the interior of her sandals to prevent blisters, and covered her feet with the leather sandals

Opening the large wooden door, rays of sunlight punished Mira's worn eyes. Why did Din have to make the light of the sun so damn bright? Shaking the questioned thought off, she heard a chirp of excitement break out from Garret, who was probably delighted that she actually arrived. In all honesty, Mira did NOT feel like putting up with his crap, but he was a persistent one.

"Mira!" a small, feminine voice echoed to her. Running through the gate at full speed was Hannah, excitement splattered on her young face. Mira smiled broadly as the young girl ceased running and stood next to Hank, Garret and Daz's youngest brother. The kid was only 5 years old, as was Hannah. He blushed fiercely as Hannah stood next to him.

_They are so cute._ Mira thought happily, staring at the two children. Climbing down the ladder, she heard a fox whistle pound her eardrum. Furrowing her eyebrows in rage, she turned to see Garret grinning in the most perverted way she had ever seen him smile. Groaning loudly, Mira stomped towards the idiot. His grin was still plastered on his gross face, but it wouldn't be for long.

Mira's rock hard fist met Garret's face once again. She was easily angered, but it was only because of the disgusting pigs that lived in the peaceful Ordon province. Hannah and Hank both had expressions of utter shock on their young faces, but Daz was practically rolling around on the ground, his laughter echoing into the woods. Garret landed face first on the dirty earth, groaning in discomfort. Mira's right knuckles were smeared with dabs of crimson blood. Daz, crying out of laughter, saw Mira's deadly expression and ceased his racket in a heartbeat.

"Do anything like what your idiot brother has just done," Mira said, her words icy cold, "and your head, will literally, be shoved up your ass." Horror was easily visible on Daz's face, and he shook in fear, hugging himself slightly. His voice shaking, he said "Y-Y-Yes ma'am." Hank and Hannah's jaws were open in pure shock, appalled at what Mira had just done.

"So what's been up with you Hannah?" Mira asked gently, bending over slightly to face the young girl. Almost instantaneously, Hannah forgot about the events that just occurred and began chattering away about how cute her dog Bone was and something about school. In all honesty, Mira didn't care, but she had a soft spot for younger children. _She is soooo cute! _Hank was still blushing, his face as red as a tomato. Mira smiled. She knew that Hank had a crush on Hannah, and she found it adorable when he would get so flustered around her.

"Hey Mira" Hannah questioned, her brown eyes big with curiosity. "Why do you hate Garret and Daz so much?"

"Because, they are nothing more than disgusting pigs, and so are most of the boys in this village." Mira answered as dryly as possible, but a giggle still broke from her mouth. Hannah's blank stare told Mira that her joke fell as flat as paper. Ashamed that her joke was a failure, she leaned over to whisper in Hannah's left ear, gently removing orange hair from her ear. "But Hank isn't like that." Hannah smiled slightly, sneaking a small glance at the flushed boy to her right. Hannah mouthed back "Really?"

"Yeah, really. You should play some games with him. I heard that he really likes you." Mira quietly answered, chuckling all the while. Hannah blushed slightly, only adding to her cuteness. _Oh my Nayru I could eat her up! _Mira stood straight up, relieving her back of the pain of bending down. She smiled gently as Hannah dragged Hank back into the village, gleefully shouting something about playing tag with her older sister, Emilia.

_Hank better be kissing the ground I walk on once they get to third base. _Mira thought, the laughter of Hannah still present in the woods.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" a deep, rich voice called out to Mira's eardrums. Turning to face the speaker, a powerfully built man with dark orange hair was stepping towards Mira. She recognized him as Jak, the parent of Garret, Daz, and Hank. A brown sword hilt was sprouting out of a sheathe strapped across his back.

"Yeah. I remember when those two were born." Mira responded happily. Mira liked Jak. He was one of the few gentlemen in the pigsty that was Ordon Village. He always treated her with respect, and not a sex toy like his perverted children. He was loyal to his beautiful wife Maria, and Mira respected that. _Why can't all couples be like them?_

"Hoo-boy. I remember that day. It was a helluva ride. I was out in Castle Town when my messenger dove delivered the news to me." Jak replied, chuckling at the memory. "I ended up sprinting back to Ordon. I remember my legs hurting like hell. But once I got there, she was asleep, and you were cradling the newborn Hank."

"That day wasn't any better for me. Do you know how many medicines I had to give her?"

Jak laughed heartily. Mira joined in the laughter, enjoying this moment. The spring breeze felt good on her smooth skin. It actually felt _good _to be alive. The laughing ceased, and smiles were still planted on both of their faces. Jak's face quickly lost its happy smile as his gaze fell on something behind Mira.

"Why is my son's face covered in blood?" Jak questioned. He didn't sound too concerned.

"Oh, well…" Mira began, nervously chuckling, "I… threw a bottle at him and then punched him." Jak merely stared at her. His face showed no concern for his eldest child, just curiosity.

"What did he do this time?" the older man asked. Mira loved how he new that his son had done something bad.

"He was just being a pervert and was staring at my curves. And Daz was just being an idiot." the beauty responded as dryly as humanly possible. Jak shook his head in disgust. He yelled "Garret! Daz! Front and center!" His two sons shot straight up, and bolted towards their tall father.

"Yes?" they both asked simultaneously, expressions of question nailed on their tan faces.

"Were any of you two looking at Miss Mira in lustful ways?" Jak asked, his voice strict and cold.

"No! Why would we be doing that?" the two lied through their yellow teeth. Tiny droplets of sweat slowly traveled down their faces.

"Really?" their father questioned, cocking his eyebrows above his green eyes. He removed a small, emerald rupee from the brown wallet that hung from his belt. He 'dropped' it onto the lively green grass.

"Oh no! I dropped my rupee!" Jak exclaimed sarcastically, placing his hands onto his scarred face. Mira could see where the man was going with this.

"Don't worry, Jak. I'll get it for you." Mira said, smirking slightly. Bending over, she picked up the small green gem. Her breasts hung from her slender body, attracting the eyes of the two teenagers before her. Sure enough, they peeked into the white shirt on Mira, their eyes full of lust.

"Boys!" Jak barked at his children, anger present in his rich voice. Mira stood straight up, placing the gem in Jak's scratchy hand.

"Alright, boys. Not only have you been looking at Miss Mira lustfully, you lied to my face. As your punishment, you two must water and harvest the crops, herd the goats for Yura, clean the house, help Kull forge his weaponry, and obey EVERYTHING Mira tells you. **Now.**" Jak's voice was bloated with authority and anger.

The two teenagers slumped over and groaned loudly. As if they were ReDeads, the pair slowly stomped towards the village. _Serves them right. Frikkin' perverts. _Mira thought angrily.

"Oh, Mira." Jak stated. Mira turned to face the man, the sun still pounding on her eyes. "Yura and Kull wish to see you. They said they have work for you."

_Oh boy. What fun. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, how long has it been since Ive actually even touched this website? :P No really though, I am really sorry to anybody who has read and liked this story, which I'm pretty sure is only Heartless-Lover12, so thank you for actually reading my story and for being patient. And to anybody who read my other story, The Omni Mask, Im very sorry but I lost interest in that story, so I cancelled it. :( Once again, very sorry. This story will probably be my main focus for awhile, but I may throw in a few onehsots here and there. So without further ado, Chapter 2! (Hey, that rhymed! :P)**

The Legendary Mira

Chapter 2

"Why do they need me?" Mira questioned, raising her eyebrows slightly. A warm breeze whipped by her and Jak, fluttering her skirt upwards. A girlish squeal escaped from Mira's mouth as the warm gust pressed against her inner thighs. _No way, _she thought fearfully, _did I really just make that noise?_ Daz and Garret, who had not left the area yet, stood staring at the sight, droplets of crimson blood oozing from their noses. Blushing fiercely, she extended her long middle finger to both of the perverts, smoothing the dark blue skirt down to its original position.

"Boys!" Jak barked loudly, making the two teenagers leap nearly a yard in the spring air. "Go do that work NOW." The older man's eyes were burning with rage at the disobedience of his hormonal children. The pair slowly made their way into the small village, muttering some very colorful vocabulary along the way.

"Anyway," Jak started, trying to forget the situation that had just occurred, "Kull didn't give me exact details, but he said it was very important." _Oh great. Whenever the old fart says that, I know it's gonna be bad._ Mira thought, rolling her eyes fiercely. Jak stared at her with a questioned look. "Um… what's wrong?" he asked, his deep voice full of confusion.

"Oh, n-nothing! So what does Yura need?" Mira stammered, trying to veer back on topic. Almost instantly, Jak completely forgot about Mira's eye-rolling and continued, "Yura's job goes along with Kull's, but she wished to see you first." A tsunami of relief washed over Mira. She wasn't particularly fond of Kull, and he was just like Garret and Daz, which was not a good thing, especially considering how old the blacksmith was. _I wonder if he's a pedophile, trying to get girls like me. Oh well, if he even puts his hands on Hannah, I will beat the hell out of him. _

Mira bore a violent and deadly facial expression while she thought this, causing Jak to stare in an awkward silence once more.

"O-okay!" she said excitedly, trying to reassure Jak that she wasn't a psychopath maniac, " I will just get to it then!" With a curtsey, she turned on her heel and walked very quickly to the main village, leaving Jak to stand in the warm air wondering what had just happened.

As she arrived in the quaint little village, the roars of childish laughter and happy screams weaved their way into her ears. Hannah, Hank, and Emilia were running around Hank's house, chasing each other in a ferocious game of tag. Mira smiled lightly. Oh how she missed the days when she and her brother, Clarke, used to play games and what not._ But that was before he died… _Mira's smile swiftly left her face as she remembered her brother.

Mira was only four years old when their parents abandoned them. Clarke was only twelve, and he knew practically nothing about survival skills. He and her had trekked for miles until they collapsed in the outskirts of Ordon. Jak found them, and he gave them the tiny little house which Mira now lives in. Their life there seemed perfect, so happy and peaceful.

But that was before Clarke died. Mira was ten when word of her brother's death arrived at the doorstep in the form of a Hylian general. Clarke had joined the army and was killed in the Great War by a man with 'lightly green skin, menacing eyes, and a jet black stallion.' His heart had been pierced by a 'shining, aqua blue sword.'

And to this day, people had been calling her a bitch due to her foul attitude and short temper. _Yeah, well I'd love to see them go through that and not have an attitude like me_. Mira thought, furrowing her eyebrows furiously.

"HI MIRAAA!" an innocently young voice called out to her. Disposing of the horrid thoughts, she swiftly turned to her left to see Hannah waving her hands excitedly at the sight of her role model. The dark clouds of anger quickly left, and she waved back, smiling broadly. It's all in the past now. Behind Hannah, the mischievous Hank crept up slowly behind her. Crouching like a tiger, he immediately pounced on the young girl, producing screams of terror and joy from the aforementioned girl.

"You're it!" Hank shouted happily, sprinting hard off to the small basin of water behind his tall house. Propelling herself up off of the emerald grass, she ran after him, shouting "Bye Mira!" Sighing happily, Mira strolled casually over the wooden bridge overtop the tiny river, the boards moaning under her weight. _Jeez, I'm not that fat._ She thought, rubbing a hand over her slender waist.

Sounds of horses neighing and boys yelping in pain quickly met Mira's eardrums as she arrived in Yura's ranch, the sun pounding her ocean blue eyes. Inside the perimeter of the ranch, Daz and Garret were being chased by a group of chocolate brown horses that didn't look particularly happy. Their dark hair flowed in the pleasant spring breeze as they pursued the two panicking teenagers.

Directly in front of the decaying stables was a tall figure relaxing in a wooden chair armed with small wheels at the feet of the chair. Her skin was tanned from exposure to the harsh sun, and her hair was a light auburn tied into a ponytail. She stared out at Garret and Daz with her bright green eyes, a sly smirk planted on her face.

"They're idiots, aren't they Yura?" Mira asked, finally arriving next to her best friend. Yura turned her head to face Mira, squinting her eyes to shield her already poor vision.

"Oh yes they are. I'm just lucky that they are stupid, 'cause I sure as hell can't herd them horses." she responded, gesturing down to her wheelchair with a hurt expression. Mira sighed sadly. Yura had once been a famous horse racer, known all over Hyrule. She won race after race after race, never giving up. She was strong willed and determined, a surprising quality for someone of only seventeen years of age.

But seven months ago, the Hylian Sprint was at its last race. As Yura neared the finish line, however, her horse Ember lost his footing and did four somersaults onto the rough, dirty earth. Yura had been crushed under the immense weight of her beautiful stallion. Her spine had been nearly severed in half, and she lost the ability walk and even crawl.

Since the event, Ember had been given to Mira, and she treasured the poor being like it was her child. And Yura was reduced to a cripple stuck in a mediocre wheelchair. All she could do was hope that buffoons like Garret and Daz would screw up and do the work.

"So," Mira started, trying to leave the sorrowful topic behind in the dust, "What's this work Jak tells me that you and Kull need done?"

"Oh yeah!" Yura exclaimed, slapping herself on the forehead. "I forgot. Kull will give you the details, but..." Yura trailed off as she feverishly pushed the wheels on her chair towards the gargantuan shed parallel to the stables. Mira followed her friend, a wicked smirk plastered on her elegant face as a rock hard hoof collided with Garret's pelvic region.

Something violently crashed in front of Mira, and she jumped nearly a yard in the air. Swiftly turning, her eyes caught sight of a monstrous crate at her sandals. In big, black letters, the word 'MILK' was stamped onto the front of the auburn crate. "Uh..." she started, wondering why there was a huge box in front of her.

"I need you to deliver this along with the stuff Kull has." Yura answered, a sincere smile on her tanned face.

"What kind of stuff does that old pedobear have for me?" Mira asked dryly. A loud laugh broke out from Yura.

"I really have no idea, hon. You'll have to go and see for yourself. Sorry you have to deal with him." the rancher said, a look of sympathy on her face. Nodding to her friend, Yura pushed her way back to the front of the stable, yelling at Daz angrily about riding her horses.

With a sigh, Mira bent over to pick up the crate, her back screaming in protest. _Oh Nayru,I'm not even twenty yet and I feel like an old hag. _With all the strength in her heavenly body, she lifted the crate into her arms. _Holy shit, what's in this thing? _She glanced over at the label on the behemoth box. 'MILK.' _Wow, I just had a blonde moment, _she thought, _and the worst part is that I actually am a blonde. _

Groaning under the weight of the box, Mira began to slowly make her way to tiny gate that led to the main village. _It'd be nice if one of those dumbasses helped a little girl carry such a huge box., _she thought as she watched Garret and Daz lead the last four horses back into the stables. Realization struck the beauty like a trainwreck. An imaginary candle lit over her golden head.

"Oh dear me," Mira said loudly, rubbing her back in agony. "This box just seems to be to heavy for a little girl like me." The two teenagers looked over at Mira, who was making a show of bending over in 'pain.' A river of red slowly streamed from their noses as their eyes caught sight of Mira's cleavage, which was extremely noticeable. Over at the stable, Yura chuckled slightly.

"I just wish a big, strong man would help me carry this darn thing over to Kull." she pleaded, rubbing her body sexually. _Oh my Goddesses this feels so wrong. _"I'd be willing to do some 'favors' for them." Mira moaned in the most horny way possible, rubbing her delicious body even more. _I swear, I'm never gunna hear the end of this from Yura. _She thought, stealing a glance at her crippled friend, who was on the verge of falling out of her wheelchair and laughing.

At the exact same time, the two horny teenagers screamed "I'll do it!" Smirking seductively, Mira winked at the two and blew a kiss towards them. The instant the 'kiss' connected with them, they sprinted towards the devilishly heavy crate and propelled it into their arms. _Wow, I don't know what kind of stuff Jak makes them do, but it's clearly paying off. _Mira thought, impressed by the event unfolding before her. But she was even more impressed by the fact that her plan worked.

With a fist pump, she excitedly thought _And who said being sexy was difficult? _It had not even been ten seconds and the brothers were already into the village, leaving a cloud of dust at their heels. Smiling, she slowly made her way towards the village. But her peaceful stroll was interrupted as a chorus of shrill screams introduced themselves to her ears.

It was the war cries of Mokoblins.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I can explain. I know it took me forever to finish this chapter, but overall I liked it a lot. IDK if it's my best work, but I had a lot of fun writing this one, so much in fact that I stayed up for two hours last night finishing it up. So here ya go, hope ya enjoy it. Please read and review! Thanks! :D**

The Legendary Mira

Chapter 3

Wasting none of what little precious time she had left, Mira immediately began sprinting towards the gate that led to the center of Ordon Village. The relentless assault of the wind whipped her long hair back behind her like a roaring mane. The harsh rays of light from the sun slowly dimmed, as if hiding from the impending danger. Whinnies of fright and bleats of terror quickly met her eardrums as the animals inside Yura's stables were becoming restless.

"Mira!" Yura shouted at her friend. Mira skidded to a halt in the lively grass, nearly losing her traction and falling on her butt. She rotated to face Yura, who was pushing the wheels on her chair powerfully as she made her way to the small house to the right of the stable full of frightened animals. _Oh come on! _Mira thought fearfully, _I heard at least ten war cries. No way that Jak can fend off that many. _

Yura returned from the depths of her petite home with a small sheath placed on her immobilized legs. Mira dashed towards her friend, greatly reducing the distance between the two women. Innocent daisies were crushed as her sandals thumped against the earth. Yura's face was splattered with worry. Her hand quivering, she placed the small sheath in Mira's hands. Mira recognized it as a dagger, one that she herself had given to Yura for her fifteenth birthday.

The blade itself was curved slightly, closely resembling an animal's tooth. The hilt was embroidered with elegant streaks of red and black. With a shocked expression, Mira stammered "A-are you sure? You w-won't have anything t-to defend yourself with."

"I'll be fine." Yura assured, a tiny smile forming at her lips, "I have a shelter in my house. You run along and make sure those little kids are okay." With an encouraging nod, Yura rapidly made her way back to her house, slamming the door behind her violently. Exhaling deeply, Mira bent over and bonded the tight leather straps around her thigh, cold metal producing goosebumps on her smooth skin. In a heartbeat, she kicked on her heel and began her feverish sprint towards Ordon, where all hell was breaking loose.

Dogs barked madly, birds fled the panicking village, citizens were in a frenzy as they gathered their children, and the horrifying sounds of shrieking Mokoblins was drawing closer and closer. Mira ceased her running on the top of the small bridge she had previously been on, the boards once again grunting under her weight. _Oh shut up, _Mira thought angrily, _do you see an inch of fat on __**this **__body? _Feeling even dumber for arguing with an inanimate object, she scanned the area with her hawk-like eyes for Hank, Hannah, and Emilia. _Shit where are they?_

"Mira!" a feminine voice cried out to her. Promptly, she turned to see a tall, slim woman running towards her. The woman's hair was extremely long, stretching down to her rump, and flowed behind her like a wave of chocolate. Fear was encased in the mint of her gorgeous eyes. A ruby glistened in the dull light on her left ring finger. The brown dress she wore extended down to her knees, and hugged her curves. Mira right away established that it was Maria, the mother of Hank, Daz, and Garret.

"Oh thank the Goddesses in the Sacred Realm I found you." Maria breathed, leaning over slightly. _She must have been looking for Hank. _Mira thought, attempting to find the children once more. The small plain where they had been playing their adorably cute game of tag was now empty, imaginary tumbleweeds slowly rolling by.

"Have you seen Hank anywhere?" Maria asked, a hint of hope in her voice. Sorrowfully, Mira shook her head in response, watching with a grim expression as the older female's spirits slowly died.

"I was just going to ask you the same exact thing. Last I saw, he was playing with Hannah and Emilia near the pumpkin patch." she said. The deafening howls of Mokoblins shattered Mira's eardrums. The fear of the children being lost during an invasion was the only thing present in her mind. _Oh Nayru, what if they get kidnapped? s_he asked herself. _What if they get killed? _

_Snap out of it! _she snapped at herself, trying her best to dispose of the bone-chilling scenarios. _Stop worrying so damn much and actually look for them! There's no point in living if you're too pussy to just act on instinct!_

Before Mira could argue with the cryptic voice in her mind, a sickening crunch collided with her sense of hearing. A scream in agony followed the excruciating sound. All of Hyrule seemed to screech to an eerie halt. The beams of solar energy continued to lose their brilliance. The happy flowers terminated their bouncy dances in the cool spring breeze. The shriek of pain sounded spookily familiar to Mira. It was a deep, rich voice, one jam-packed with authority and bravery.

It was Jak's voice.

_FUCK! _Without so much as a grunt or gesture of good-bye, Mira took off instantly towards the passageway that led to her house, leaving Maria behind in the dust, on the verge of fainting. Her legs thundered on the dirt, the dagger around her thigh clanging with every booming collision of her foot to the ground. _Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! _Mira's thoughts were in a chaotic frenzy; she wasn't even sure of what she was thinking about. All she knew was that Jak was probably unconscious or dead, the kids were missing, and a huge pack of infuriated Mokoblins was getting dangerously close to the humble settlement which she called home.

She arrived at her home front, her treehouse standing tall and proud. Circling the perimeter of her home were five figures, two of them resembling men looming over the smaller ones. On the ground below was a bulky figure, lying face up on the pureness of the grass, his eyelids shut tight. Blood was smeared on his cheek, his expression was one of agony, and a monstrous gash was on his left shoulder, an ocean of red underneath it.

"Jak!" Mira muttered, running up to the severely wounded warrior. The two men turned around to face her, revealing themselves to be Garret and Daz. The brothers were panting in near perfect sync, globs of sweat streaming down their bronzed faces. The two seemd to have carried their father from the forest, away from the menacing Mokoblins that had nearly killed him.

"What happened?" Mira demanded, causing both of the boys to flinch at the venom in her voice.

"Those douche bags had Dad cornered," Daz began, casting a glance at his father, " and one of them made a ballsy move. Snuck behind him and plunged its club right into his shoulder." Jak sputtered, more blotches of crimson tainting the earth.

"Daddy..." a shaky voice behind Mira murmured. The beauty nearly cried in relief. It was Hank's voice. _They must have tried to hide in my house. s_he thought. She turned to see Hannah and Emilia staring up at her, anxiety in the orbs of their young eyes. Kneeling down despite the shouts of conflict from her joints, she asked the two "You girls okay?"

Bodies quivering, the two girls slowly nodded their heads. _This place isn't safe for them. _

"Garret!" Mira roared at the older boy. The boy cringed at the fierceness in her heavenly voice.

"Listen to me very carefully." she began, pointing her index finger to his face, "get these kids outta here now. I'll deal with those damn Mokoblins." Mira took note that Garret's gaze was not aimed towards her face, but lower, towards her chest. Furiously, she balled her hand into a fist and backhanded him across his kinky mug. He smashed onto the ground with a groan of torment.

"Stop staring at my boobs and just do it, dumbass!" she growled at him, poison trailing her words. _Of all times for him to stare at my boobs, he decides NOW would be the best time, when the safety of the village is in __danger?_

"Mira?" Hannah asked slowly, a slight droplet of fear in her adolescent voice. Disposing of the displeased look on her face, she turned to look at the younger girl with a forced smile on her features, trying so hard not to kill the ignorant teenager lying on the ground.

"What are boobs?" It took all of the strength in Mira's fatigued body not to slap herself across the face. _Why did I say that around her? s_he mused, the question never to be answered.

"Ummm..." the blonde started, her cheeks rapidly turning pink. _Dammit, how do I tell this to a five year old! _"Boobs are...are..." She cast a glance over to Daz, who just shrugged his shoulders, an amused smile painted on his face. Angrily, she mouthed '_I will rip your balls off.' _Yelping, Daz's hands shot towards his member, shaking once again.

"Hannah, boobs are something only girls have..." Mira said nervously, rubbing the back of her head, trying to end the conversation quickly.

"Oh! Are they," the little girl began, pointing up at Mira's own breasts, "those?" The pink on her face deepening into a crimson, Mira answered "Yeah, that's what boobs are."

"Oh, okay! Are they always so big?" _What, woah, wait WHAT? Did, she just say that I have big boobs? Did such an innocent five year old girl really tell me that I have big boobs? _

"Um...no actually. Not all of them are...this big." the busty blonde stammered, trying to understand what was truly going on. "I guess I'm...special?"

With an excited look on her face, Hannah said "I hope mine will be as big as yours!" _Oh Nayru. I'm corrupting her mind. _"Yeah, uh, that'd be nice...?"

"Yeah! I bet Hank will like that too!" _Oh Nayru. What the fuck am I doing to this kid? _

"Yeah, I bet he would like that." she answered, literally face palming herself. Before Hannah could respond, Mira ran towards the forest entryway, which was teeming with a chorus of Mokoblin war cries.

Before she did, however, she glanced down at her chest. _Are my boobs really that big?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey whats up? Really sorry that I havent gotten an update recently, but schoolwork has been piling up lately, and sometimes I just don't have the motivation or drive to write. So yeah, I finished this chapter at 11:15 PM. yes, I really wanted to get it done, so I stayed up late to do so. So um, hope you guys like this chappie, I had a bit of fun writing this, but this is a pretty serious chapter, kinda dark and violent. Or at least, violent imagery. Tell me, after this chapter should I change the rating to M? Cuz this might be a taste of whats going to happen later on. So tell me in a review; keep it at T or change it to M? Alright guys, enjoy. :D**

The Legendary Mira

Chapter 4

Mira arrived in the relaxed forest, her heart nearly leaping out of her chest, each beat like a raging thunderstorm. She scanned the area for the invading Mokoblins, but her blue eyes never even caught sight of one. _What the hell? _She thought, puzzled by the lack of invading monsters. _Where could the Mokoblins have gone? They're smart enough to know that the village is defenseless. _Not a patch of mucus green skin was in sight, nor were there any poorly constructed wooden clubs. All that was visible to Mira was the flowers growing happily along the perimeter of the forest and the trees that towered proudly over her.

The sound of rustling bushes crawled into Mira's eardrums, and she jumped slightly at the sudden interrupting of the peaceful silence. She snapped her head in every direction possible, her golden hair smacking her in the face. Her gaze fell on the destroyed gate that led to the Ordon Spring. Cautiously, she drew the dagger from its sheathe, a sharp _shlick _produced from the friction of cold metal against thick leather. The trees overhead cloaked her from the weakening rays of the brilliant sun, but Mira did not notice.

She came to the former gate, the small sounds of rushing water pacifying on her sense of hearing. Mira held the tooth-shaped dagger tight in her hand, the steel of the blade looking sharp and sleek.. The pounding drumbeat in her chest quickened. Mira was scared. Very scared. _If Jak couldn't kill any of them, no way in hell I will. _Mira thought with a terrified expression crammed onto her face.

She knelt down and placed the dagger beside her on the dried ground. Hands held firmly together and eyes closed, she pleaded _Dear Goddesses, please let me get through this okay. Thank you very much for blessing me with a great life, and if I do happen to die, please lead me into your embraces. Safety be with me. _Finished with her prayer, Mira scooped up the dagger, the dirt smearing onto her right hand.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling even deeper, she bolted into the Spring grounds, holding the small blade out in front of her in a feeble attempt to hold off whatever was awaiting her. Her feet were submerged in the warm water that was very soothing on her weary flesh. Clenching her eyes shut tightly, the force of her eyelids actually hurting her, Mira whimpered softly, certain her life was at an end. _Oh Nayru oh Nayru oh Nayru oh Nayru oh Nayru. _

But her death never came. No matter how long she kept the oceans that were her eyes shut, teeth never tore into her flesh and bones, wood never smashed into her face, and not a single war cry was heard. Confused at yet another absence of Mokoblins, Mira dared to open her eyes. And when she did, she instantly regretted it.

The gentle water of Ordon Spring was not its signature aqua, but instead crimson. The color of fresh blood. A terrible stench collided with Mira's sense of smell, and her hands flew to her nose, the tip of the dagger nearly stabbing her in the nostril. Bobbing up and down in the water were limbs. Green, horribly disfigured limbs. Arms, legs, torsos, feet, hands, everything. Strands of pink muscles and shards of bone were casually floating near the small waterfall at the head of the spring.

These were the limbs of the Mokoblins, Mira could tell right away. Not only was the skin the perfect shade of the putrid green, but several wooden clubs drifted throughout the pond of blood, splintered into chunks of all different sizes. The surplus of swimming heads sealed the deal, rolled eyes filled with nothing but death. _What kind of fucking sociopath would do something like THIS? Even to Mokoblins! Nothing deserves to die like that! _A terrible feeling rose in Mira's stomach as she continued to stare at the decapitated creatures, and she dashed towards the bushes to her left.

Mira vomited into the lively overgrowth. She was not the kind of person who enjoyed seeing stuff like that, and even the sight of blood made her sick as a dog. Glumly, she wiped her pink lips with the back of her hand, feeling even worse than when she woke up. _I knew this was gunna be a shitty day. _As she turned to face the pond, the sight of another bodyless head made her empty her stomach again.

The sound of branches being crushed under an immense weight startled Mira, causing her to cease her puking and face the noise. Her mind immediately went empty when a humongous, bulky figure fell into her line of sight. The only thing left in the null void that was her consciousness was fear. Pure and utter fear. _Oh fuck. I'm screwed. _Her entire body was shaking out of fright.

Towering over Mira was something that very, VERY vaguely resembled a Mokoblin. If it had been a Mokoblin before whatever happened to it happened, it sure as hell didn't look like it now. Its head was the same shape as a Mokoblin's, round and plump, but this one's jaws were more refined and sharp. It barred its teeth at her. They were jagged and tainted yellow. But there were specks of red on them. Specks of blood.

Its arms and legs were like tree trunks, thick and gargantuan. Muscles rippled through out them, and veins throbbed violently. The odd thing about this creature's veins, was that they were the shade of rubies, glowing brighter with each pound. It was a sickening sight, as the blood vessels snaked all over its body, around its maw and onto its three-toed feet. In the monster's hands were two Mokoblin heads hanging, literally, by a strand of skin from their bodies. Four iridescent white claws about the length of Mira's arm were clamped tightly around the nearly severed skulls.

Its chest was muscular, even more muscular than Garret's. _He might be an idiot,but he's got an impressive build. _Mira's mind wandered off, forgetting about the hulking beast for a moment. A behemoth scar smack dab between its pecs seemed to stare at Mira through its sky blue. _What the hell kind of cut is that? _The gash seemed to have tentacles traveling from it, littering its chest. The Mokoblin-killer's blood red eyes were flooded with rage and hunger. The eyes stood out like a sore thumb against the black of the creature's body.

As if they were rag dolls, the monster tossed the bodies into the bloodied water, the heads finally separating themselves from their bodies. They fell into the water with a splash, limp and empty of life. Mira froze as the leviathan approached her, each footstep creating a tsunami of ripples. Teeth chattering, body trembling, blue eyes full of anxiety. _Why the hell can't I move? _Her own body disobeyed her orders as she stood there helpless, the perfect game for such a monster.

It snorted, a puff of sticky, hot air wafting onto Mira's skin. It brooded over her, shielding her from the hardly present sunshine. The monster's red eyes seemed to pierce Mira's soul as she stared into them. A small tear escaped from the prison of Mira's eyes. _Well, I've lived a good life. _

Agonizing pain swarmed Mira's body as a huge hand coiled around her throat. Her oxygen supply was immediately cut off. She gasped for air as the creature lifted her off of the earth. But the monster had an iron grip. Mira kicked her feet and writhed around in a weak attempt to break free. The grasp tightened, causing breathless cries of sorrow to come from Mira. Her skin slowly flushed, becoming redder and redder by the second. _Just kill me already! _

But her death did not come. An expression of question slowly found itself a home on the monster's face. Then it grinned sinisterly, its yellow teeth a disgrace to oral hygiene. The clutch relaxed a bit and Mira immediately thanked the Goddesses. _Thank you thank you thank you thank you than- _

Her prayers of thanks were quickly interrupted as she felt a cool breeze slam against her chest. In the creature's other hand was a blob of white, strikingly familiar to Mira. She glanced downwards to see that a huge portion of her shirt had been torn off, her right breast no longer cloaked by clothing. Stunned, she stared at the creature yet again. The grin was still painted on its face. _I swear, if that thing even THINKS about touching me- _

A needle of torment injected into Mira's chest as a brilliant claw wormed its way into her chest. The odd beast stared at the claw protruding the side of her breast, a hint of lust in the red of its eyes. Mira didn't care; she was too concerned with the unbearable pain she was in right now. She just wanted to die. The pain was too much. It felt as if her heart was being stabbed by a million razor sharp swords. Her breathing was reduced to rapid, quick pants filled with almost no oxygen.

But, the devilish monster before her would not cease its torture. With yet another fiendish grin, it jolted its bulky body, producing full on screams from Mira. Bolts of violet electricity coursed through the claw, traveling into Mira's body through her chest. All of the universe seemed to stop and stare as Mira was slowly dying. Her body shook horribly as monstrous amounts of electricity surged into her heavenly figure.

Mira's eyes widened in excruciating pain as the odd, purple electricity fried her insides. This was even worse than her previous pain, far worse. The psychopath merely stood with that irksome smirk on its face as the volts of energy flowed into Mira's body. Now, more than ever, Mira just wanted death to arrive and whisk her away to paradise. She hoped no one else would have to be put through such insufferable pain. Mira could not think, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't even tell what was what anymore. All she knew was that she was going to die a terrible death. It felt as if every organ in her frame had exploded at the same time.

Then, in a millisecond, it stopped. The demon standing in front of her disappeared instantly, its body transforming into a hurricane of black dust. The sleek claw in her chest was removed, and the volts of electricity halted. Mira's body fell lifeless to the ground, smashing into it with a thud. She lay there, her face hollow of life. The rays of sunlight slowly brightened, and the birds began to chirp happily. But death still lingered in the atmosphere as the severed limbs of Mokoblins and Mira's body lay in the pond grounds.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the blue of Mira's eyes morphed into an elegant purple.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the lacking of updates. Not like anybody really cares, I mean, only like two people read it but I enjoy writing this. This is my shortest chapter so far. :O IDK why, but this one is pretty darn important, or at least I think it is. Alright, so thats about it. Enjoy. :D**

The Legendary Mira

Chapter 5

Mira could not see anything-well, she could, but the only thing around her was darkness, frightening and unholy darkness. Darkness as far as her eyes could see. No light to be seen for whatever distance the black traveled. She was not floating or standing, she was just there, trapped in the haunting darkness. Mira tried with all of her might to turn her body, but like before, it would not obey her. A shudder coursed through her numb spine.

_Where... am I? _Mira questioned herself, her thoughts the only things she had control over. A haunting feeling swept Mira into a torrent of fear. She had remembered everything that had previously happened; the hulking beast with its horrifyingly sharp claws, the shy marks of pleasure lost in the bloodiness of its eyes, and the insufferable pain of the currents of electricity thrusting into her chest.

_Am I...am I dead? _

Before she could answer her own question, her body slowly began to turn. Only it was not out of her will. The atmosphere surrounding her was shifting her body to face something. Mira knew it. She could feel the dark presence of another being creep up on her body. A blinding flash of light produced a flinch from Mira, and then a tall figure fell into her gaze.

His clothes were as dark as the void he was, somehow, standing in. In his gloved right hand was a sword. The pommel was pure white, and it branched out into Keese-like wings at the hand guard. A red jewel was smack dab in the middle of the hand guard, shining magnificently. It was the same color as the creature's eyes. A small chain broke out from the end of the hilt. The blade itself was curved at the tip slightly, resembling a fang. The metal of the menacing blade was as black as its owner's clothing.

The man holding it was tall and muscular, his build visible through the creases on his tunic. His hair was bleached, covered slightly by a dark cap upon his skull that flowed behind him, despite the fact that there was no wind present. His skin was nearly the same shade of ghostly white as his hair. Dread blossomed in Mira's frame as she stared into his bright red eyes with her own purple ones, still unaware of the color change of her own. The man's orbs seemed to crush all hope that Mira still had, and they reeked of death.

He grinned, showcasing pearly white teeth, pointed at the tips to look like a wolf's. As slow as a tired turtle, he began to step towards the still immobile Mira, his black leather boots clacking against whatever solid surface lay beneath the darkness. Each footstep was louder than the previous, Mira's ears popping slightly. The man bore an extremely close resemblance to the man she had seen in her dream, Link. No, he looked exactly like him, only with different clothing, sword, and an evil aura emanating from his body.

The man halted in his tracks. He slipped his finger through the gap in the small ring at the tip of the chain. He swung the ominous sword in a monstrous circle beside him. The air surrounding the blade whistled as it traveled at an incredible velocity.

"The point I'm trying to make is that I made a big mistake choosing you as my carrier." the man jeered. More chills of fear shot throughout Mira's backbone as he spoke. His voice was distorted, as if two people were speaking in near perfect sync. His voice was at a moderate pitch, neither deep nor high. _A carrier? What is he talking about? Is he even talking to me? _

"You're helpless, unable to fight, and a waste of matter!" the man barked at her, rage present in his cryptic voice, "You're the weakest , most worthless, most pathetic excuse for a human I've ever seen! Mira!" As he screamed her name, he stabbed his arm out, flinging the deadly sword at her. It tore through the air at awesome speeds. With a gasp of shock, Mira clenched her eyes tight, bracing for the sleek blade to destroy her heart.

But the intense pain of steel clashing with flesh never rippled through her already weakened figure. Forcing her eyes open, she stared down at her bosom, which did indeed have a blade protruding it. _What the? _The contents of Mira's stomach threatened to spill from her mouth as the darkness around her tilted her to face the situation occurring.

The sword did indeed travel through her body, but it was not _her's. _Instead the sharp tip had found a home inside _another _Mira. Dumbfounded, she tried to grasp the events before her. _Is that me, or is this me? Why is there two of me? _The 'other' Mira had the exact same hair, luscious and golden. But that was the only noticeable similarity.

Her clothes were pretty much identical to the man's; a forest green tunic, knee-high brown boots, snow white stockings, even a green cap was placed atop her head. Her eyes even seemed to have the same shimmer of wrath hidden away in them. And that was another thing. This Mira's eyes were purple, not blue. A beautiful, seductive purple. _Why are they...? _

The other Mira was breathing heavily, blood smeared across the soft skin of her angelic face. _How is she still alive? _The sword in her right hand fell from her grasp, the shining platinum of the blade ringing as it smashed against the dark. The handle was almost a perfect clone of the man's, only it was a bright red and was more solid where the hand guard split into the wings. Hopelessness was as bright as the sun in the purple of the other Mira's eyes.

The man began to walk once again, a malicious smirk planted on his pale face. A sharp whistle broke the frightening silence as the villain warped to the other Mira. The real Mira flinched, not really, but the sudden movement did startle her quite a bit.

"You suck Mira. Just accept it." he said mockingly. With a jerk of his masculine frame, he ripped the sword from the other Mira's chest with a revolting crunch, a sea of blood following it. Her body did not even shake as the blade was removed.

"Now watch as everything you hold near and dear to your heart is destroyed," said the man sinisterly, turning his back to the barely alive Mira, "by me."

Another flash of light disrupted the darkness for a split second, and the menacing man was gone from her eyesight. He was replaced by a tiny, helpless figure cowering underneath another tall one. Mira instantly recognized the smaller one as Hannah. Only something was wrong. Her plump face was stained with blood, and undeniable fear was visible in her young eyes. Tears gushed from her eyes like rapid rivers.

"M-m-ira." the little girl choked out, her voice shaky. The diamonds of water exploded into miniature oceans on the darkness below her. _Why, is she crying? _

Mira was unable to see the other figure's face, as its back was turned to her and even its body was not visible, as it was just a blob of gray, barely taking form of a human being. An evil chuckle intertwined with Hannah's sobs. The puffs of laughter soon exploded into howls of demonic cackles, delivering bitter chills through every bone in Mira's body.

"Plea-please," Hannah begged pitifully, "Gi-give Mira back..." The being towering over the young girl merely laughed in response before raising its arm in the air, armed with an unseen sword. It brought the sword down vertically upon Hannah. _NO! _

"MIRA!" Hannah screamed. Just as the sword was about to cleave the small girl in half, another flash tore through the dark, and the two were gone. _What the? _

"Just like your brother," a deep, pure voice said calmly. Two more figures stood in the darkness, one grasping the other's throat. The one tortured figure was the other Mira, gasping for precious oxygen. The sleeves of her tunic were in shreds, revealing thin, slender arms. A deep cut was underneath her left eye, the blood trickling down into the collar of her outfit. She hung like a rag doll in the other figure's hand, near the haunting brink of death. Her boots only crawled up to her ankles, the other parts destroyed by Goddesses knows what. The white stockings she wore were tattered, displaying fresh wounds on the other Mira's legs.

The silhouette holding her was gray, just like the other one before, its face invisible to Mira. In its hand, however, was a gargantuan sword. It was as blue as the water seen in Lake Hylia, peaceful and calm. It shone proudly in the dark surrounding it. The shape of it was incomprehensible to Mira, all she saw was a rod of blue. The man (Mira assumed it was a man by its voice) held the sword's tip at the other Mira's chest. Without another word, he thrust the sword into her chest. It shattered the skin of her chest and back as it traveled clean through her chest. Pools of blood splattered in every direction.

Another flash. Mira saw Hannah and Hank tied up to a thick wooden pole, their tiny eyes shut. _Are they...! _

Another flash. She saw a giant white dragon roar into the raining horizon.

Another flash. Mira shivered as she saw herself scream in a town plaza, tears running down her face.

Another flash. A man with an odd mask came into view.

Another flash. Daz and Garret were facing black creatures with swords in their palms.

Another flash. Mira saw a pair of purple eyes glisten with rage as a voice shrieked, "I WILL PROTECT THEM!"

The flashes were too fast. Mira could barely get a glimpse at each event. Her thoughts swirled. Her stomach churned. Pain pumped with the blood in her veins.

Mira screamed in the darkness, and then she was awake.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hurray for new chapter! I really don't know why I continue writing this, I mean I don't think anyone reads it anymore. :( Ah well. Maybe I just gotta be patient. Okay, we've been kinda serious in the past couple chapters so let's try to have some comic relief, eh? Enjoy!**

The Legendary Mira

Chapter 6

Mira's divine body shot straight up, the blankets shielding her from the cold flying with her. Her breathing was heavy, trying to take in as much air as possible. _What the fuck was up with that dream? _She thought, rubbing her temples slightly, a headache shying away into the back of her head. With a sigh of relief, she lay back down on the bed, the soft material soothing against the dull pain. A hurricane of fatigue swept into her body. Mira rubbed her arms slightly until her fingers trailed over something on her right arm.

Removing the arm from the safety of the white blanket, bandages were whipped tightly around her bicep and forearm, all the way up to the knuckles on her hand. Staring at them seemed to unearth a hidden agony. _But, that thing didn't even touch either of my arms, _Mira thought with a blank expression. The thought of the beast shone light upon the memory of the claw digging into her chest, and her hands shot to that region. She slowly pulled the night gown hugging her curves down over her right breast, only to discover that it too was wrapped in bandages.

The aroma of cooked meat and bread wafted into the room Mira was currently in, and Mira actually felt a small droplet of drool dribble down her chin. She was extremely hungry, even though it was only noon. There was no sunlight pouring into the room, signaling the sun was at its peak. Her stomach grumbled, begging for something to devour.

But something struck Mira. She wasn't in her house. No, this was not her bed, nor was this the room she slept in every night. The floor and walls were made of wood, and a large fur carpet spread across the floor. There were no ladders, instead there was a door, opening up the path to a lower floor. Realization hit Mira upside the head again. _How am I in my night gown, and why the hell do I have bandages on? _She tried to get up from the rickety bed, but her muscles yelped in protest, and the pain quickly became too much. She fell back onto the mattress with a plop. Mira exhaled. _I don't think I've ever felt this crappy. _

The door to the room opened with a groan, and in stepped a figure carrying a tray. His brown eyes were friendly and inviting. His hair was as brown as his eyes and was combed straight down his forehead, the bangs cloaking his eyebrows. He was tall and lanky. His outfit was composed of a brown worker's shirt and black cloth trousers. Mira smiled at him.

"Hey Leon." Mira greeted her friend sweetly. Leon was Kull's grandson and eighteen years of age, the same as Mira. The two had been friends ever since she arrived in the village. He was her first friend in Ordon, and quite possibly her best. Leon was the complete opposite of Garret; he was polite, kind, caring, and was never a pervert towards Mira.

"Hey. How do you feel?" he responded, his lips perked up in a gentle smile. Leon placed the tray down on the nightstand beside Mira and pulled a chair from the corner of the room, flopping down on it with a sigh. The tray he was carrying was decorated with cow meat and freshly baked bread. More drool formed at the tips of her soft lips.

"I feel like shit." she answered dryly. Leon laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better soon enough," Leon assured, running a scratchy hand through his hair. "You really scared us, ya know. There was a huge ass cut on your chest, we didn't know if you were gunna make it or not." A faint pain blazed as she recalled the demonic creature nearly killing her. _Or, did it kill me...? _Shaking the thought off, she asked "How did I end up here?"

"Oh, Daz and Garret found you at the pond unconscious. For some reason, part of your shirt was missing, and..." he trailed off, and Mira understood exactly what he meant. _Oh Nayru, they saw my boob. _"They carried you over here, and Maria patched up your wounds. Right now we're in the guest room. Grandpa's downstairs, working on some stuff, and I was awesome enough to bring you some food." The delectable smell of the food wafted into Mira's nostrils, making her sense of smell practically orgasm.

"May I?" Mira pleaded. Leon smiled knowingly and nodded his head with a soft grin. He placed the cold metal tray down on her lap, and he propped her body up so she could eat. His hand brushed against her breasts, and his cheeks tinted pink for a brief moment, making the dark of his eyes bolder. Mira grinned. _He's so cute, _she thought, smiling softly. She had always been attracted to Leon in some way, possibly because of his great personality and how easily flustered he could get.

"Oh, yeah! Before I forget," Leon started, reaching into his pocket for an object of apparent importance. Mira smiled even more as he fiddled with the pockets of his jet black pants. A look of excitement sprang across his face, probably discovering what he so desperately wanted to find. In the palm of his now visible hand was a necklace. The chain was forged of pure gold and the Hylian symbol for protect was proudly displayed as the charm. It zigged and zagged to form a Z with a cross in the center. Mira stared at it in awe.

"Maria had told me to go get a nightgown for you, so when I did I found this at the bottom of your dresser. Wasn't it-"

"My brother's, yeah..." Mira said sorrowfully, her beautiful smile departing from her face.

"So, um, it was in pretty bad shape, so I took some of the spare silver we had and refined the chain for you." Leon said quickly, trying to revive Mira's downed spirits. He succeeded, the lost smile finding its way back home.

"Thanks, Leon." Mira said while she gazed at the alluring crest on the necklace. Sapphires aligned themselves along the perimeter of the symbol, each one glimmering with pride and beauty. The chain, as Leon had mentioned, had once been broken into multiple fragments, but now it appeared as if nothing happened.

Leon scooted his chair to Mira's side, an irritating noise produced from the friction of wood against wood. Hesitantly, he separated the small hook from the ring in the chain, a mouse like click barely noticeable. Mira, understanding what he was proceeding to do, bent her neck forward slightly, brushing her elegant hair away from her neck. Leon leaned forward and bonded the two pieces together again around Mira's neck. Her neck rose again, and the charm of the necklace fell just short of her cleavage. Mira's eyes were lost in the oceans of the sapphires.

"It looks beautiful." she said breathlessly.

"Yeah it does. Who's awesome?" Leon responded with a cocky grin.

"You're awesome." she chuckled. Mira took notice to the fact that Leon's eyes were slowly losing their friendliness. They were being replaced with confusion, as if he were lost at sea. Equally confused, Mira asked "What's, wrong Leon?"

"Mira, were your eyes always purple?" The question seemed to slap Mira straight across her face.

"Um, what do you...?" Before she could finish her sentence, Leon stretched over to grasp something on the nightstand, the chair he sat in moaning. Now in his hands was a small mirror, reflecting his fingers and the beams of sunlight splitting the dark of the room. He held it out to her, concern written all over his face. Mira grabbed it out of his hands with a puzzled expression. She stared into the mirror.

Sure enough, her eyes _were _purple. They lit up as Mira looked at her reflection. _How in the hell? _She asked herself. They shimmered in the dim light. What really sent shivers down Mira's spine was the fact that the other Mira she saw in her dream had the exact same color. Beautiful and seductive. Her face screamed disbelief.

"I...I don't...No, they were never purple, my eyes were blue." Mira managed to spit out. Leon's gaze descended upon her right arm.

"And, you may want to have a good look at your arm." he said quietly. Placing the mirror back down on the nightstand, Mira silently tore the bandages from her skin, fearful of what lay beneath them. They fell to the mattress without a sound. Mira nearly screamed in shock.

Traveling along the exterior of her bicep and forearm were odd markings that stopped just at the knuckles on her right hand. They twisted and intertwined with each other at her elbow and the middle of her arm. The strands of purple, almost as purple as her eyes, nearly intersected before they halted at Mira's middle knuckle. Their tips looked jagged and rippled. Their journey continued over her shoulder and down towards her chest.

Without a single moment of hesitation, Mira ripped the bandages covering her breasts off, causing Leon to blush and look away while she inspected her 'tattoos.' They did continue, all the way to the interior of Mira's right breast. _Where that thing stabbed me... _The tendrils exploded into a marking that draped almost the entire side of her bosom. The symbol on her chest was one that faintly reminded her of a butterfly. It had a small orb at the center and rounded wings split from it.

"I have...no clue how I got these," Mira said softly as she stared at Leon with confusion sprinkled into her eyes. He stared back at her with his own brown eyes, and Mira felt somewhat comforted. _If there's anyone I can trust, it's Leon and Yura. _

"Alright then. I'll just get you some water, maybe it'll jog your memory a bit." Leon said calmly, a sincere smile on his face. He got up from the chair. Mira could hear his joints pop as they supported his weight. Just then, a deafening crash and furious pounds flew into the room, scaring the living daylights out of Mira. Leon also jumped, lost his footing, and fell forward-straight into Mira's cleavage.

Mira yelped as Leon groaned. She felt a monsoon of heat rise to her face. Her face as red as a tomato, Mira's jaw fell to the floor as her friend's head was nestled comfortably between her large breasts. His breathing was hot on her chest as he mumbled something that was impossible to understand. Placing his hands on the bed below him, Leon shoved himself up, his face even redder than Mira's. His hair was in a mess.

Mira stared at him in astonish. His jaw quivered as he feebly tried to grasp the situation. He sputtered "Um, uh, M-mira?" She smiled a bit, and then broke out laughing. Her face turned a deeper shade of red. Leon chuckled nervously, not really finding it funny at all, surprised by the fact that he wasn't dead yet.

"You're, not mad...?" he asked cautiously. Mira settled her laughing, wiping away tears.

"Of course I'm not mad! I know it was an accident, it's just that your face was priceless!" she exclaimed.

"But, if it were Daz or Garret, you would have killed them."

"Probably. But your one of my best friends, Leon. I'd never hurt you." Mira smiled. He smiled back.

Their tiny moment of happiness was quickly interrupted as the door to the room was shoved open. In ran a small girl a couple years older than Hannah. Her hazel eyes were filled to the brim with panic. The orange of the girl's hair was everywhere. The flopping of her sandals were in near perfect sync with her heavy breathing.

"Emilia!" Mira said with a petite flinch, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Mira! It's really bad!" Hannah's elder sister began, trying to catch her inconsistent breathing. Mira sat her down on the bed, cooing in the girl's ear, telling her to calm down. "Now what happened?" Mira asked.

"Hannah and Hank have been kidnapped!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note;**

**Holeeeeee crap, where do I begin. First let me start by saying I am SOOOO sorry for taking so long to get one measly chapter up. A lotta crap came up in school (A HUGE writing project in English, tons of end of the year tests, and overall no time to actually get on the computer to finish the damn thing) and my laptop broke. Yes, I had to be very careful when writing this cuz I wrote it on the family computer and I can't risk having my mom see it (she'd have a heart attack XD)I could really only write for about ten minutes at a time. So yeah, really sorry for taking a long time, and, honestly, I don't know whether or not this chapter will make up for it. I really rushed it, I just wanted to get it out and added to the story. I personally am not very satisfied with it, I mean I was doing pretty good at the start, but it got a bit lackluster at the end (cuz I was rushing) But I PROMISE, the next chapter will be a LOT better. Pinkie promise. :) So, yeah, Thanks to everyone for waiting so long, and yes, this story will continue to live on! **

"What do you mean they've been kidnapped?" Mira shrieked loudly, the sudden sharp tone in her voice causing both Leon and Emilia to flinch.

"What do you think I meant? It's exactly as it sounds! They've been kidnapped!" the younger girl wailed back, her own voice shrill and bubbling with fear. The raid of sunlight that had previously lit the now awkward room disappeared into oblivion, replaced by the dark, brooding clouds that looked ready to burst at the seams.

"Huh, weird how all the light just went and disappeared, eh?" Leon said clumsily, attempting to clear the uncomfortable air. His efforts were in vain, as Mira merely ignored him before yelling at Emilia, "Why the hell didn't you do anything?" The small child's hazel eyes widened in shock, as if a Poe had appeared right in front of her and offered her sweets.

"I'm only eight years old! Do you really think I could have done ANYTHING?" Emilia yelled as an answer. Leon face palmed, shaking his head disapprovingly while groaning, the growling of his vocal chords reminiscent of a lion. He whispered to himself, "This is only gunna' get worse before it gets better."

Just as she was about to resume her harsh shouting, a scratchy hand shot out to cover Mira's mouth. She turned her head to see Leon, face still planted in the palm of his left hand. He stole a glance at her through his fingers with his brown eyes before saying softly, "Please stop arguing. Emilia is just as scared as you are. Calm down Mira."

Immediately shame rained down upon Mira in the form of her cheeks flushing red. Gently, she removed Leon's hand from her face and stared down at the snow white sheets she lay underneath, averting her gaze from Emilia's hurt one.

Uneasily, Mira muttered, "Sorry, Emilia. I just overreacted…?" The aforementioned girl rolled her eyes slightly. Mira's eyebrow twitched as a small spark of anger blazed in her chest. _Now she's giving me 'tude! Grrr, I always did like Hannah better. _Mira, somehow, managed to keep a straight face before asking, "So what _did _happen?"

"Well," Emilia began, not before clearing he throat as if she were about to make a grand speech, "Me, Hannah and Hank were playing by your house about half an hour ago. Garret and Daz were watching us, but they weren't really paying any attention to us. They were talking about you, I think…"

"What were they saying?" Mira cut in, getting all the more aggravated at the situation. In a torrent of rage now, she violently gripped the glass of water next to her and brought it to her lips, the cool liquid gushing down her throat in a river of relief.

"They were saying something about having a 'threesome' with you cuz' you owed them a favor or something." As soon as the word threesome departed from the prison of Emilia's lips, Mira began to sputter and cough brutally, the water splattering all over her chest and the blankets. Her eyebrows furrowed even more, and hate blazed in the purple of her eyes in the form of a huge inferno.

"I am going to fucking kill those assholes." Mira hissed, every syllable of her speech teeming with venom, "I will rip their bodies to fucking shreds and feed them to Cuccos!" Veins pulsated along the perimeter of Mira's forehead, pumping not with blood, but with a boiling fury. The innocent glass in her left hand was now in pieces, dotting the edge of the blankets and the floorboards, swapped for a bloody, white knuckled fist that belonged to Mira. Leon winced as he bemoaned the loss of his favorite glass.

Shock, disbelief, and a sudden terror as to what Mira would do next were all scribbled onto Emilia's face. Her mouth was agape, revealing a small pink tongue. Leon, growing extremely uncomfortable with the matter at hand, wrapped his arm around Mira and whispered through her golden blonde hair with an awkward smile, "Calm down."

Mira, face already tinting cherry red yet again, cleared her throat. "Sorry. Please continue." She said flatly, trying to ignore the dumbfounded gaze cast by Emilia's eyes.

"Anyway," the younger girl resumed, "we were playing, and then these huge lizard things came into the village and just snatched Hannah and Hank right from where they were. I was over in the patch of grass and just hid in that. There were three of 'em, one a lot bigger than the others. Daz and Garret tried to stop them, but the really big one just beat them over the head with his axe like this," Emilia ceased her speech for a moment to mimic the lizard's attacking, which involved the girl thrusting her hand up and down vigorously while it was balled into a fist.

Leon nudged Mira's shoulder, thieving her attention for a moment. A sly smile graced his lips. The teen murmured, "It's hard to take this conversation seriously while she's moving her hand like that." Mira giggled softly, causing Emilia to quit her "mimicry" to stare at the older girl with a puzzled expression plastered across her face.

"Um," the girl started again, a shy hint of annoyance buried beneath her voice, "then the lizards took them too and rode out of the village on their giant, weird bird thing-a-ma-jiggers." Mira advertised an even more confused look on her own beautiful face. Nothing the little girl had said made any sort of comprehensible sense. She ran a hand through her locks while groaning. _Why does all the shitty stuff have to happen to me? I haven't done anything wrong! _Mira cried out in her conscious. _Jeez, this is startin' to feel a lot like that dream I had before all this happened-_

_Wait. _Realization slapped her across the face. _In that dream, that Link guy's friends were kidnapped to, and his village was raided by something too, albeit some stupid fucking monkeys. That's what started his huge quest; maybe I'm supposed to go on an adventure? _Mira shook her head, silky blonde hair whipping in sync with the movements of her noggin. _No, that's just retarded. It all sounds way too cheesy and it's almost like one of those bad fictions Yura writes about her favorite book. But hey, it's worth a try._

"Hey Leon," the beauty said while gazing up at the other teen, shattering the silence that once hung thick in the air, "does your grandpa still have those old practice dummies?" Leon cocked his eyebrow. "Um… yeah. Why exactly?" he responded, his reply more of a question than an answer.

"I just want to try something. Is that okay?" Mira said calmly, resting her head on his shoulder, a pleasant feeling blossoming inside her tired body as she was snuggled next to him. He stared at her glistening purple eyes with his tender brown ones. Leon smiled.

"Yeah, of course. It might take a while though, so you should get a little more rest, 'kay?" he stated, advancing to get off the bed, the springs moaning under the force of his push. Mira immediately longed for the warmth of his body as soon as it was gone. What was this feeling? Never before had something bloomed inside her so strongly. _Sure, I've always been attracted to Leon, but never this much. What the hell's going on with me?_

The harsh clicking of a lock snapping into place signaled that Leon had exited the room, and Emilia had too, albeit not noticed at all. Mira sighed, leaving her cryptic question unanswered, a solution to possibly be discovered later. She laid her head upon the soft feather pillow and her eyelids slowly blanketed her eyes, a sudden drowsiness settling upon her form.

-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

Darkness encased the space Mira found herself in as sleep dominated her conscious. Gasping, she tried to look around, but her body refused, and merely remained in place, just like in her previous dream. The air was cold, bitter against Mira's smooth skin. Slowly, the dark void seemed to shift, turning Mira to face yet another situation. What were all these horrible images that were so important enough to flood into Mira's dreams?

A slender young woman appeared into the disoriented blonde's gaze. She immediately recognized it as herself, albeit garbed in the same clothing as in her last dream, which still sent icy chills coursing through her spine. Only something was different this time around. Decorating the other Mira's left cheek, just below her violet eye, were three gruesome scars, travelling vertically down her skin, stretching their fingers down to her jaw. Side by side, it looked as if claws had sunk deep into this Mira's face. Tears were streaming down her elegant face in rivers.

"Are you sure you do not want to say goodbyes to everyone?" a serene voice said. It was a rich, pure, and heavenly female voice. The sound massaged Mira's sense of hearing. Whatever life that spoke was clearly a powerful entity.

"Yes," the other Mira murmured, eyes glistening with water, "it's best that they don't know. I'd never be able to do this if they tried to stop me." All while she spoke, her voice quivered hysterically. Her hands trembled, legs shook. She looked up at whatever invisible being she spoke to. "I'm ready. Please, cleanse me. Rid me of this monster." Mira's brow furrowed. _Monster? What the hell? _

Before she had the chance to ponder, a blinding, familiar flash broke the dark.

-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

Mira's sleep-heavy eyelids opened sluggishly. Still she lay in the same bed as before, in the same room. She rubbed her eyes, groaning. _The hell's up with these dreams lately? _The door creaked open, the wood moaning loudly. Leon's friendly face popped in the room.

"Hey, those dummies are up. Are you ready for whatever it is you needed with them?"


End file.
